Mirai
by SheenaRogers
Summary: Bishamon tenía miedo de la muerte porque, aunque se reencarnara, no conservaría un solo recuerdo de Kazuma. Y no imaginaba una existencia en la que no supiera quién era él o todo lo que habían pasado juntos. One-shot.


_¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic de Noragami y estoy muy contenta porque mi primera publicación en este fandom va a ser también mi fic número 80 y posiblemente el último de este año ¡yay! Trata sobre Kazuma y Bishamon; aunque no se me da muy bien hacer cosas bonitas, ellos dos son preciosos. No contiene spoiler pero se ubica tras el episodio 11 de la segunda temporada, creo que se puede leer sin peligro pero si no lleváis el anime al día (ya que el episodio es reciente) tal vez preferís no hacerlo. Yo aviso por si acaso. Ahora sí, ¡espero que os guste!_

 **Disclaimer:** Noragami y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Adachi Toka. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

* * *

Tres días llevaba sin moverse prácticamente del sofá. Aunque no quería admitirlo, la pelea contra Izanami había dejado a Bishamon más que exhausta. Por más que quisiera negarlo, los resultados saltaban a la vista. La soberana del mundo de los muertos había sido una adversaria formidable y, aun siendo la diosa guerrera más poderosa, Bishamon había tenido dificultades para enfrentarse a ella y salir bien parada. Y mucha suerte además; sospechaba que Kofuku estaba de alguna manera envuelta en el asunto, pero prefirió no preguntar.

Tiempo atrás hubiera optado por esconder esta debilidad y continuar con su rutina cotidiana, pero desde lo que ocurrido con Kugaha prometió que no habría más secretos entre ella y sus shinkis. No debían llegar otra vez a esa situación extrema. Habían comprendido que ocultarse cosas solo les hacía daño, tanto a ellos como a la diosa. La clave estaba en la comunicación, aunque todavía se avergonzaba de que tuvieran que venir nada menos que el dios Yato y una humana a enseñarle la lección. En cualquier caso, él la había salvado en esa ocasión y también el pasado, sin saberlo. Aunque el odio hubiera ido remitiendo, no soportaba la idea de estar en deuda con él y por eso bajó hasta el inframundo para rescatarlo. Por eso y porque sabía que Kazuma lo tomaba como un deber personal, aunque no dijera nada.

Cambió de postura en el sofá, cansada de sentirse débil. Se preguntaba si ir a tomar otro baño cuando su shinki guía se presentó en la estancia.

\- ¿Viina? – preguntó el joven con cautela, no fuera que estuviese dormida.

\- ¿Sí, Kazuma? – se incorporó en el sofá, no queriendo dar una impresión de fragilidad.

\- Quería saber cómo te encuentras – formuló la pregunta indirecta con voz suave, una tímida sonrisa asomando a los labios – Todos están preocupados.

\- Lo sé, puedo sentirlo – respondió ella de igual modo, notando como una oleada de cariño hacia sus tesoros la invadía; probablemente ellos pudieran percibirlo también – Transmíteles a todos mi agradecimiento.

El muchacho no se movió del sitio, como aguardando algo. Bishamon cayó en la cuenta entonces de que todavía no había respondido a la pregunta.

\- Estoy bien, de verdad. Solo estoy cansada. Fatigada, diría. Pero en unos días estaré como…

\- No tienes que forzarte – interrumpió él, aunque con amabilidad.

Una involuntaria sonrisa le dibujó en la cara; últimamente sonreía más que de costumbre. Y cómo no hacerlo. Aún estaba triste por la pérdida de sus shinkis, les guardaba duelo y lo seguiría haciendo durante los años venideros, pero ahogarse en el dolor y el recuerdo no era la manera de hacerlo, además ellos no lo merecían. De nuevo una lección recientemente aprendida. Todo iba mucho mejor desde que Kazuma se había sincerado y no había secretos entre ellos. Ambos habían pasado años sintiendo mucha culpa, rabia y remordimientos de manera equivocada; ahora todo eso había desaparecido. Era como una sensación de alivio, se sentía renovada, como si fuese otra, pero sin dejar de ser ella misma.

\- No lo hago. Lo prometo. ¿Ves? No me he movido del sofá – intentó mostrar obediencia, aunque era él quien la obedecía a ella; casi como en un juego infantil.

\- B-Bueno – él se colocó las gafas en su característico gesto, quizás algo avergonzado al darse cuenta de que había sido un pelín impertinente, aunque ella no parecía molesta – Entonces me voy, no quiero molestarte.

\- Espera, Kazuma – llamó ella de repente - ¿Te importaría…? ¿Crees que podrías hacerme compañía un rato? – se sentía un poco sola y de pronto entendió que echaba de menos tenerle al lado, tan acostumbrada como estaba a pasar tanto tiempo juntos.

\- ¡Por supuesto! – se apresuró a contestar el shinki. Mientras ella se recostaba de nuevo en el sofá, acercó una silla y se sentó allí a leer en silencio.

Bishamon cerró los ojos, complacida con su mera compañía. Con eso era suficiente, no necesitaba tener una conversación para estar a gusto en su presencia. Kazuma había estado con ella casi desde el principio, habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos y era el único que la conocía de verdad. Por eso le había dicho a Yato que no tenía intención alguna de morir y reencarnarse, enfureciéndose ante la sola propuesta. Había dioses que no tenían miedo a la muerte porque sabían que volverían a renacer de nuevo, ya que eran amados por los fieles. Y aunque fuera su caso, ella si temía morir, enfrentándose todos los días al peligro. Por la sola razón de que, aunque no desapareciera, si se reencarnaba perdería todos sus recuerdos. La Bishamon que renacería no sería ella, sino otra completamente diferente. No conservaría ni un solo recuerdo de la anterior. Y se negaba a perder eso, por dos motivos: la memoria de sus shinkis caídos no debía quedar en el olvido y, además, no quería dejar atrás todo lo vivido con Kazuma. Resultaba terrible solo pensar en ello, en una existencia en la que no supiera quién era él. Por supuesto, seguiría a su lado, pero el vínculo nunca sería el mismo. Además, él si se acordaría de todo y, conociéndolo como lo conocía, seguramente no le sería fácil vivir de esa manera. Así que quería seguir siendo ella, por los dos, porque él era demasiado importante y no solamente como guía. Era un shinki valioso, por supuesto, pero ella los quería a todos por igual. Lo que hacía a Kazuma especial no podía explicarlo como diosa sino como mujer.

Poco a poco, pensando en todo esto, fue quedándose dormida. Su cuerpo, por más que fuera el de un ser divino, necesitaba mucho reposo todavía. Tal vez por esta temporal debilidad le resultaba más fácil bajar la guardia y, por lo fuerte que era su conexión con Kazuma, él había alcanzado a notar cierta sensación proveniente de ella que no sabía cómo explicar. Al ver que se había dormido, retiró a un lado el libro y se quedó mirándola sin disimulo. Era una diosa en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Para Kazuma, que había muerto muy joven y no tenía ningún recuerdo de su vida anterior, que Viina quisiera atesorar los que tenían juntos con tanta resolución, significaba muchísimo. Ella lo era todo para él. Desde que lo encontró no había tenido otro deseo que el de protegerla, aunque no fuera más que un tesoro sagrado que ni siquiera servía para luchar. A veces se sentía poca cosa para ella, que era la diosa de la guerra, por lo que había sido el primer sorprendido cuando se convirtió en su guía, aunque pudiera parecer que iba implícito en la naturaleza de sus funciones. Se había aferrado a ella desesperadamente porque era quien lo sacó del negro abismo en que se encontraba tras su muerte, perdido y solo. Ya no tenía miedo y, además, tenía una razón para vivir. Había hecho cosas horribles y se las había perdonado todas, solo podía sentir gratitud por haberle mostrado tanta bondad, a un nivel que no creía merecer.

Durante siglos se había callado cientos de cosas con tal de no hacerla daño para, al final, descubrir que esa manera de actuar era errónea. No vio otra forma de solucionarlo que sacrificarse por ella, estaba dispuesto, hasta las últimas consecuencias. Por suerte había sido lo bastante fuerte para resistir, porque de nuevo, no quería separarse de su diosa. Jamás pensó que Viina lloraría desconsolada al creer que lo había perdido. De modo que la calidez que sentía en su pecho se explicaba de esa manera, así de fuerte era su vínculo.

Kazuma sabía que le quedaban todavía muchos siglos para atreverse a confesar que Viina era lo más importante para él. A su lado se sentía todavía como un niño y no creía que fuera suficiente para una divinidad como ella. Pero de momento, mientras pudiera seguir apoyándola y creando nuevos recuerdos juntos, estaba bien. Era lo bueno de tener toda la eternidad por delante.

\- Descansa, Viina – murmuró, cubriéndola con una fina manta que encontró a los pies del sofá para evitar que cogiera frío – Yo cuidaré de ti. Por favor, déjame estar a tu lado. Siempre.

* * *

 _Como he dicho, no se me da muy bien hacer cosas bonitas. Temo que haya quedado demasiado insulso y, en lo que se refiere al fluff, demasiado ñoño, pero así va a quedarse. No tengo claro que implique estrictamente pairing o romance, eso lo dejo a elección de cada uno. Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí y ya si sois tan amables de dejar un review con vuestras impresiones, me hacéis más que feliz. Como digo arriba este sea posiblemente el último fic de 2015, así que os deseo feliz navidad y año nuevo a todos. ¡Hasta la próxima! :)_


End file.
